lords_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadbones Cardshop
---- The Deadbones Cardshop allows players to collect and transform into the images on the cards they get from packs. Packs contain 3 cards each as well as an assortment of other consumable items. Each pack costs 500 gold or 5 SS Stones, with those prices tripling when future sets come out. Cards at some point go "out of print", but not for a long time. Aided by the trading system in place, the cards are the first items to have any real value amongst players who collect them or want more tools to roleplay with. Collecting Cards is done by using up the card via left click and a small cast time. Once used, the card is added to a special part of your profile on the website and you will transform into said card for 1 hour. Trying to collect all of the Cards in Lords is only possible to those who want to help support the server. To promote people building on the server and keeping the server alive, card packs cost an additional 500g if you do not own a home. Cards allow you to transform into different creatures and people. Cards like Slumlord, Chef, Maid allow you to quickly change your skin, but also change your nameplate for role-playing. There are also creatures like Swammies, Goblins, and Ducks to give non humanoid transformations. Finally there are named characters like the Lords and characters introduced in the summer of 2015 by Deadbones. All of the artwork in the card packs are done by the dedicated artists in the Buffalo Wizard community, each of which have their name and twitter found on the card both in game and on the Buffalo Wizards website when viewing them in collections. Card Sets Set One The first card set set contains 26 cards drawn by 16 artists of the community. Chances of cards First Card: Common 95%, Rare 5%, Epic 0% Second Card: Common 89%, Rare 10%, Epic 1% Third Card: Common 55%, Rare 40%, Epic 5% You may also take one free card a day from the card shop, you can only get Rare and Common cards from this however due to coding complexity. Implementation When the cards were first added there was several "teething problems" as can be expected when anything is added to a server. It was found that the refresh rate of the cards cause huge amounts of lag. To solve this issue, speed rails were disabled and the refresh rate of the cards was turned down, causing a small amount of quality in the cards to be lost. As well as this, many cards initially bought by overeager peasants were "misprinted". Examples of this are cards missing the artist or cards with the wrong artist. Spawn rates initially were messed up as well, the card Willelm Smith initially did not spawn and the Duke Tony card was spawning at a 2x rate. Future of Cards It has been said that in the future certain cards will give you special abilities for a certain amount of time, for example: duck cards will give you the ability to float or "walk on water", however not all cards will give you an ability. It has also been mentioned that Lord Justin might be bringing in his own competing card shop with a set of cards drawn by himself. Category:Item Category:Card Category:Places